Locura y libertad
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: "Y creo que te quiero de verdad: porque no te necesito para nada, pero te quiero para todo." Y es que sólo los locos se atreven a ser libres.
1. Libertad

**La primer cosa que escribí del SeroMina fue esta.**

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Locura y libertad**

 _Colección de relatos cortos._

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

I. Libertad.

* * *

Le llaman locura.

Pero mientras él observa a Ashido, yendo de un lado para el otro; dejándose llevar, dejándose ser; piensa que eso no es otra cosa más que libertad. Porque la energía que vibra, vive y desborda el ser de aquella muchacha de extravagantes colores naturales, es honesta y pura. Auténtica y real.

Ashido se entrega, por completo, a su forma de ser.

Y ella, como si volara, es libre.

Y Sero, tiene que admitirlo, ama la idealización de la libertad.

La ama tanto que verla, personificada, lo llena de conflicto.


	2. Atracción

**Les juro que no sabía que tenía esto escrito hasta hace como, media hora.**

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Locura y libertad**

 _Colección de relatos cortos._

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

II. Atracción.

* * *

Lo que pasa es que Ashido siempre comienza los bailes.

Siempre que tiene la intención de hacerlo, siempre que una canción se pronuncia con un ritmo que ella sabe que puede seguir, siempre que se le antoja compartir un momento con Sero, Ashido los arrastra al centro de la pista de baile. Y es verdad que, casi no es Sero quien toma la iniciativa, pero nunca la evita o rechaza. Porque cuando se encuentra en el mero embrollo, no puede evitar seguirle el juego con toda la actitud. Esa actitud, a veces cómica, a veces complaciente, a veces tan sólo un poco ardiente. Fresca, amistosa, juguetona y simpática. Simpática, porque el carisma que Sero tenía, a veces no lo parecía, pero era en serio atrayente. Y atractivo. Un atractivo que a Ashido le gustaba, como pocas cosas le gustaban sólo porque sí, ser capaz de notar.

Y lo notaba, ahí. Así de fácil, en la sensación de cosquillas cada que él la miraba, cada que le sonreía o le hacía un medio gesto cariñoso, que iba por casi nada a antes de ser como una caricia de esas que siempre le gustó pensar algún día se las haría su novio, cuando lo tuviera.

El único inconveniente es que Sero, por lo que parece, es tan solo su amigo. Un amigo, un amigo. El mejor. Y. Ella lo quiere. Mucho. Y más que como un amigo.


	3. Etiquetas

**Esto también estaba escrito desde hace mucho. Lo guardé, pero estoy consciente de que tal vez esto no sean más que balbuceos. De todas maneras, lo dejaré aquí. Es el único lugar dónde tiene cabida. Por otro lado, cabe señalar que aquí habrá un patrón.**

 **No puede ser de otra forma debido a que soy fan de los patrones.**

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Locura y libertad**

 _Colección de relatos cortos._

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

III. Etiquetas.

* * *

Hay inestabilidad bajo sus pies. Por eso tiene que correr. Evitar los pedazos que se hunden, encontrar los que la mantendrían a flote. Y tiene mucha suerte. Si tiene que decirlo, ella tiene bastante suerte. De la buena. Y para toda su fortuna.

Es suerte. Ella cree que es suerte.

.

.

.

El buen instinto de Ashido es envidiable.

Un instinto puro y latente difícil de desarrollar. Sero la mira y conviene. Acuerda, consigo mismo, que no debe _jamás_ de subestimar a Ashido y sus buenos instintos. Porque sólo él conoce lo que es ser subestimado para arremeter con una buena jugada. Lo que es que te miren y te enteres de buenas a primeras del prejuicio que está cayendo sobre tus hombros. De la etiqueta. Una etiqueta que trata de encerrarte. De ahogarte, como si fueses un pedazo de pan arrojado al agua. A los peces.

.

.

.

La etiqueta que Ashido tiene es de tonta.

La etiqueta que a Sero le ponen es de plano.

Ambos la rechazan. Pero la toman entre sus dedos y la usan como defensa, como un cartel. A modo de burla.

Aunque. No es que cualquiera de los dos se dé cuenta de que lo hacen.

Aquello sólo ocurre. Porque sólo así se puede sobrevivir.


	4. Arcade

**Soy una fan ocasional del arcade y las maquinas de arcade. Creo que es por eso que me chuté todo el anime Hi Score Girl en un solo día —aunque eso no tiene nada que ver aquí— y por lo que terminé escribiendo esto. No había pensado publicarlo aquí, pero la verdad es que más pereza me daba pensar en un nuevo y buen resumen y en que se volviera una historia nueva más larga.**

 **Aunque quizá use esto como base para un nuevo fic MinaSero, por ahora no hay nada más que ideas rebuscadas y dispersas en mi cabeza, nada concreto.**

 **Por otra parte, esto está pensado en la época de la secundaria de ambos —quizá en su segundo año, un par de años antes de Yūei—, y como una graciosa casualidad, porque** _el mundo es un pañuelo._

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Locura y libertad**

 _Colección de relatos cortos._

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

IV. Arcade.

* * *

Encuentra a la chica demasiado entrada en su mundo como para darse cuenta de él. O de que, está actuando como una auténtica maniática.

Y Sero se encuentra... Quizá es que está demasiado fascinado. Porque no puede quitarle la mirada de encima y se siente, también, tan aterrado como impresionado.

Además. Parece un mal momento para ir a presentarse. Así que tan solo la observa de lejos, sin darse cuenta de que su monitor ya muestra la leyenda, una y otra vez (incontables veces), el pedido de una moneda:

 _« Para continuar inserte una moneda. »_

El grito de frustración ahogado de la chica es mucho más interesante cuando finalmente termina su partida en otra de las máquinas, al otro lado del arcade. Y momentos después, ella se está sacando de encima el visor y coloca el arma de juguete de vuelta en su juego. Sero observa que la chica suspira y deja de lado la sensación de estarse descargando en la violencia del videojuego. Y entonces se mueve derecho y con gran decisión, hacia el Dance Dance Revolution. La pista se abre para ella sola y la música comienza a sonar. Entonces, contrario a la ferocidad de antes, aparece frente a los ojos de Sero una auténtica alegría natural y.

Vaya que brilla.

 _Qué_ _chica_.

Sero se ríe y decide que mejor es continuar a lo suyo. Por lo que se vuelve a la pantalla de su propio monitor. Y dentro del arcade, los ruidos de una guerra imaginaria no son sorpresivos para nadie.

A veces se ahogan y pierden, con la función de tantas máquinas a la vez.

.

.

Ashido nota en la distancia a un chico, después de terminar una ronda de baile, mientras ella está descansando.

Se da un respiro y lo observa concentrarse, dar disparos precisos, aquí y allá. Lo observa que, cuando acaba se retira el visor y parece ya no tener monedas para continuar, por lo que.

Ella se vuelve a su juego. Le queda una última moneda. El chico del otro lado del arcade es un completo desconocido, no tiene porqué dársela y.

 _« Es el fin para ustedes, aliens. »_

Está tan aterrada como impresionada. Su precisión y certera puntería colocándolo entre los primeros diez puestos del juego con algo así como un seudónimo Tapey.

¿Tapey?

 _Qué chico._

 _._

 _._

Ashido se ríe un poco. El chico sonríe por su lado del arcade.

Es un día caluroso y ambos se quitan el sudor de la frente antes de continuar en lo suyo.

Él abandona el arcade sin monedas.

A la chica le queda una última ronda y cuando acaba consigue su marca dentro de los cinco primeros puestos.

Es _Game Over_ y ni siquiera saben el nombre el uno del otro. Aún cuando van ambos al mismo arcade.


	5. Nerviosante

**Hablando de Ashido y su particular interés en el quirk de Sero, vaya. Siento que es tan lindo el que quiera tener su poder, para andar de aquí para allá balanceándose como mono. Creo que ella lo encuentra divertido y le gusta.**

 **Por otra parte, esto está pensado por el arco del campamento de entrenamiento, justo cuando las Pussycats los dejan a su suerte en medio del bosque y después en lo que se menciona de la reunión de las chicas, en las novelas ligeras.**

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Locura y libertad**

 _Colección de relatos cortos._

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

V. Nerviosante.

* * *

Quizá es que se encuentra fascinada.

Y es que es. _Gracioso_. Pero, por alguna razón, cuando ve la sonrisa tan llamativa de Sero, no puede evitar que las comisuras de su boca tiren para arriba. Que el estómago se le llene de cosquillas y las mejillas le comiencen a picar. Y es una picazón demasiado extraña. Demasiado, demasiado. _Uh_. _Graciosa_.

Demasiado.

Cálida. Bonita. Nerviosante —es decir, nerviosa y emocionante—.

Cinta. Adhesiva.

Es sólo cinta adhesiva.

Nada más y nada menos que simple y común cinta adhesiva.

Pero, no es verdad.

Ashido observa el trozo de cinta adhesiva que se ha quedado enredado en alguna de las ramas de los árboles. Y es tan fácil como inevitable pensar, en automático, en Sero. Y entonces.

Es un cosquilleo.

Unas cosquillas en las puntas de sus dedos al tocar el lado liso de la cinta que fue de ayuda para el chico, antes de que echara a volar. Que volar, no tanto como volar en serio, Ashido lo había visto balancearse con sus cintas y hacer rápidos movimientos, desplazándose con prontitud de un lugar a otro. Y Sero, en un momento, había estado por allí. Y al otro, ya se encontraba por allá.

Ashido lo miraba con entera fascinación, incluso a la altura que llegaba; ella no podía soñar con hacer tales saltos y columpios con tanta libertad. No de la manera en que Sero lo hacía. Ni con la sonrisa que él ponía.

Por eso.

—Si hablamos de eso, ¡yo quisiera lanzar cinta como Sero!

Y es una declaración inocente. Y ella no piensa _demasiado_ _de_ _más_ en aquello.

En la sensación que tiene en su pecho. Y en que quiere y tiene muchas ganas de hablar y compartir más tiempo con él.

Tampoco piensa demasiado en que Sero le gusta. Incluso cuando en su cabeza lo dice así, pero aún no es capaz de compartirlo. Con nadie.


End file.
